


The Tape Is Rolling

by MagieFish



Series: Imagineered Abominations [24]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Edge - Freeform, GUESS WHAT, Gen, In Wally’s case it does., I’m not dead!, Poor poor Wally, They say you’re life flashes before your eyes when you die., Though of course you knew that., spoopy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 20:01:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15154562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagieFish/pseuds/MagieFish
Summary: Wally Franks was a happy, clumsy, warm-hearted man.Was.(This is told from Wally’s perspective so take it with a grain of salt.)





	The Tape Is Rolling

The last thing I can remember was falling. Falling accompanied by anger. Often, people don’t have enough time to process that they’re falling. But I must have fallen from such a height that I could. I’m pretty sure I hit a liquid. A very thick liquid. Not that it mattered. I felt an immense pain for a second. Must’ve been the impact. I can’t see anything. No light. No dark. Nothing. I don’t think I’m breathing. It’s like I’m between life and death. How did it get to this?

I remember that day. It was a perfectly normal day. I was fixing a pipe near that machine. Then the pipe started groaning. I didn’t know what to do, so I tightened the safety gauge. The groaning grew more intense. Thomas was near so I called him over. That was the biggest mistake. If he were alive, none of this sh** would’ve gone down. Many lives would’ve been saved. Well, maybe not some Animators or Jack’s, Norman’s, Susie’s, Sammy’s, The band......Eh. Susie and Sammy weren’t worth nothin. He saw something was wrong. Next thing I know, I had been shoved. There was loud explosion, I flew even faster backwards, I heard Thomas cry out. I was falling, down the same hole as earlier I think. I hit something and passed out. Woke up in the infirmary. I had hit the descending machine. Saved my life. But at a price. Every bone in my right leg had shattered. That was when every changed.

People looked at me funny in the halls. Couldn’t get a new job. Had the face of a criminal from sleep deprivation. Plus, who wanted to hire a cripple? Think I forgot to eat eventually. Only thing was bacon soup. Bacon soup everyday, breakfast, lunch and dinner. Think I started getting aggressive. People avoided me. They were all so lucky. Just walked around normally, without people looking at them. I hated every one of them. I pushed every person in my life away. Murray, Henry, Charlotte. I was just something to avoid. A nasty ink stain in your shirt you can’t get rid of. I was merely a problem, and everyone knew it.

The next mistake. Lacie. She was done. Bertram gone, R&D gone, Grant, Shawn, Murray, Thomas. All gone. Was going to complain to Mr Drew and resign. She never came back. I could’ve stopped her right then and there. But no. I leave a bit later than everyone else. I was doing my rounds, the new band scurrying about, what remained of the Animators packing up. I went down to the lowest level, S, and heard someone shouting. I was in a bad mood so I tried to find the source. It was in the cavern. It was a restricted area. There was another way around it, but I noticed something other than shouting. A variety of strange noises. I went in. 

I can’t forget what I saw.

There were things trapped in cages. One had a projector head, there were awful moaning creatures. A two faced angel, a weird ink dude with crossed out eyes, deformed butcher gang members. Weeping people, 2 Boris’s and a true angel. She was the one shouting. Cursing Joey. I knew her voice. Looking around, I knew every last thing there. And what did I do? I made a decision. I finally knew what had happened here. And I wasn’t going to sit around and let Joey get away with this crap.

I set them all free.

And then I fought him. I almost killed him. I was so close to chopping his head in half. But then...I fell down. He pushed me. Not to save me, to kill me. And now I’m here. Floating in some void. I finally stopped seeing nothing. I’m just sinking. Deeper and deeper. There are voices all around me, calling out. I can’t really process them. There’s nothing left after all. I’m dead. Joey’s won. Those Animators and musicians will come back and die, one by one. Wish I strangled him. Wish I’d made him suffer. But now I can only die I guess. Inks filling my nonexistent lungs, I’m closing my eyes, shutting out the light...

 

 

No.

No. This isn’t how it ends. This isn’t how I die! No! This is my life! I won’t Joey take it from me!!! I WON’T!!!!!! I’m begging my arms to move and they do. I see the light, I’m getting closer. I can feel my mind numbing. I’m falling apart and ink’s seeping through the cracks. I can hear it **whispering in my ear.** I’m so **cold.** I can’t feel anything. Why am I swimming? **Who am I?**  I am Wally Franks, that’s who I am!!! It’s pulling me back!! I won’t let it!!! I need to **kill Joey.** NO!!! I need to have my life back!!! I can’t die!!! Not now!!! I am Wally Franks!!! I am Wall **y** Fra **n** ks!! I am Wal **BENDY.** NO!! I. AM. WALLY. FRANKS!!!! You can’t take that from me!!!! Shut up!!!! SHUT UP!!!!!! This isn’t **real.** This **can’t be real!** I have to **get out!!** I can’t **breathe!! This is a nightmare!!! This has to be a nightmare!! I’m scared!!! Please, I’m so so scared!!! I can’t see!!!! HeLp. HeLp mE pLEaSe.**

 

**C-*r# &)te. HeLp Me. P&#£@. **

 

 

 

**Who am I?**

 

 

**I aM BeNDy.**

 

**ANd JoEy WiLl DIE.**

**Author's Note:**

> And then, all hell broke loose.
> 
>  
> 
> Literally.


End file.
